Jaden Sterck
1st Marking Period My 11th Birthday Party My 11th birthday party oh where do I begin. Ok out of my whole family there are two weeks in Feburary filled with birthdays from cousins to grandparents! So we planned to have it the last weekend of Feburary at the Frenchtown roller rink. I called and because of snow storms we had two reschedule it three times! Since i had move in December i was new to the school so i invited my friends from Unionville and two girls from my new school Tinicum so out of all of them about five friends i invited, but my cosins invited twenty-thirty. Anyway we got ice-cream cake and lots of snacks. So when we got to the roller rink I started to skate with my cosins then people started to arrive by the time everyone was there I was having alot of fun except only two friends showed up so yeah. "If you ever think something is sad just think of the girl who had two people show up to her 11th birthday party." Hooooo finally I got all that out. Hahahaha anyway I got a twenty dollar gift card to clairs and I got to roller blade with my family and friends and ate soooo much popcorn! Personally I think I got really good at roller blading at that party. But this year I'm thinking sky zone because i've never been there in my life I just have to talk my mom into it hopefully my begging will get her to say yes! - Jaden Sterck School This is a school day in my eyes... Ok well i wake up at 5:55 witch usally turns to 6:30. Anywhey I get up and get dressed, then i do my hair witch usally turns into a messey bun inwitch bobby pins are stabing my witch really dosnt fell so good. Then i brush my teeth and eat breakfast. Then i go outside and walk to the school bus stop and beacaue its far i need to leave at 6:50 in order to catch the bus at 6:59. When I get on the bus i think about my locker and for some reasone think that im going to organiz3e it. seriosly there is no time for that! Anyway I get to school and gather everything for the first half of the 4 periods. Then I go to Homeroom witch I usally sit and eat food and do nothing. So then the bell rings and i go to 1st period Gym and we played scooter games witch was fun but except when someone runs your foot over and it still hurt from 2 days ago. Anyway then I go to 3rd period English and 4th period Literacy. After that probobly my favorite time of day lunch because i dont learn and because i can talk with my friends and relaxe. Then I go to 7th period Math, 10th period Social Studies, and finnally my last and favorite period 13 Sience. I think Sience because you can do stuff and work with things with groups. I personally think that Hawlk Time is very boring because you do NOTHING!!! So that is my day. Aunt Cathy This weekend I found out that my Aunt Cathy is having a baby girl! I already have a giant list of names. So when she first told everyone in the family that she was going to have a baby my mind went strait to its got to be a girl because all of my cousins on my moms side are girls except my brother David whitch sometimes I fell bad for him but most of the time I dont even think about it. Anyway this weekend we got the news that it was a girl witch for the 2nd time I was right because her 1st daughter Olivia, I geussed was a girl and I right. Ok now let me get to the real story. So of course we had party! The party was so fun and my cousins and I threw Marshmellos at my brother. Me and my cousin made a confeti bomb and threw it at her little sister, it was soooo funny! Ok here is the really funny part we had a dance off and it was so loud and fun! We then played Grand Theft Auto witch was AWESOME!!!!! And of course lead to loud music then sleep. So that was my Saturday and right now i am sitting in bed writing this and my friend Riley is doing Study Island... What to do when you don't know what to wright? Well first search your brain and eat food, I think that when you chew your brain is thinking of ideas! Or of coarse you can just do the usual PROCRASTIONATION!!!!! "huh I guess I better do my homework but I am hungry, well I mine as well just get a sandwitch and watch TV." "Good idea Jaden...." = 3 HOURS LATER... = "Jaden get up hey you have a Math test tommorow!" "What about your homework and your plan to take over the WORLD!" "Wait what it's 6:30?" "All ready?" "Wow that really was the best sandwitch ever!" "Jaden get back on track HOMEWORK!" "Ok now this will be easy right I will just have to escape everyone and everthing!" "Right?" Well I geuss we will never know what had happend to Jaden and here Brain. 2nd Marking Period Jilly Willy One day my mom received a call it was from a man. This man was calling to know if she wanted to foster a dog. He explained that the owner was in jail for 2 weeks now and his friend could not walk the or play with the dog he could only feed her. So my mom said she would take her and arranged to pick the dog up. When she got there she was surprised to see that it was a Pug with a beautiful back coat. So she then grabbed Jill and put her in the car. Jill was very excited. When they arrived back at my house my brother and I were surprised to see how nice she was she loved us and we loved her. But I knew I was her favorite because I took her out on walks. One day my family decided to call her Jilly Willy. So I took Jilly Willy on a little morning walk when it had started to snow me and her were so excited that we ran back to the house. I asked if we could get her a cut doggy coat so all of us hopped in the car and headed off to the pet store. The workers at the store loved her. We decided to get Jill a bright pink coat, it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen! So with her new bright pink coat we went home. About a month passed by and we had gotten a call from the owner saying that he was back and he would meet us in Malvern to reunite with his dog. We were sad but time passed and we got over it. And That Is The End!!! 4th Marking Period Shanikwa 1 Last Christmas my cousin got a twink herbal wait no that's not it. 2 It's a Tinkerbell but it was a doll. 3 And you probably like oh what's the big deal well it's hair came off. 4 And I don't know about you but that is terrible. 5 So my uncle started calling it Shanikwa because it was bald. 6 It looks like a walrus with a giant giant blubber on its head. 7 I want to say it was a skinny walrus, with hair that flew of Which was pretty funny if you ask me. 8 Anyway I don't know why its doing that but hopefully this counts goodbye Coloring utensils 1 Sometimes i wonder what to call a coloring pencil and colored markers or colored highlighters well you should call them coloring utensils! 2 Ha ha ha very funny you may say. 3 But I will fight to call all coloring things coloring utensils it needs to happen it's like having dish towels for your hands instead of hand towels. 4 It needs to happen it's like having no corks on your cork holder. 5 It's like having your Snapple caps in your trash instead of your snapple cap drawer. Ugh. 6 It drives me insane just like sand inside of the house and crumbs on my Chromebook. 7 It's just like Pepsi in my uncle's hand! 8 It all drives me insane! 9 That is the end of my coloring utensils for your story! 1 The other day at hawk time the whole 6th grade went outside. 2 Most kids played gaga ball others just sat at picnic tables but not my friends and I. 3 Instead we were on a guest to get the gaga ball. 4 Nora, Mischa, Tara and I all wanted to take the ball and run, just for the fun of it. 5 I really don't understand why either. 6 So first they sent me into the gaga pit (of course me). 7 I grabbed the ball threw it to Mischa and as i was trying to get out i heard people shouting “give the ball back” and “come on”. 8 Well they ended up get the ball after Mischa passed the ball to Nora and Nora tripped over a root causing her let go of the ball while rolling down the little hill thing. 9 After that we sent Nora into the Gaga Pit and she, oh my goodness, she grabbed the ball hugged it and fell over the side of the gaga wall and tumble on top of me (because i was scrunched down with my hands over my head) and took off with the ball and tripped again rolled got back up through the ball to me and then I ran passed Tara through the ball to Mischa. 10 And we all of us huddled together with the ball that way no one could get the ball. 11 We ended up throwing the ball back to them. Category:Period Three Category:All Students